Es solo otro día sin ti
by xLady.Michaelisx
Summary: Se levantó como cualquier otro día que correspondía ir a la escuela sin embargo, las cosas no serían tan sencillas como lo fueron hace más de siete meses. Tras haber perdido la persona que tanto quería, su vida se había convertido en un infierno. AU y Yullen


Disclaimer: para la fortuna de todos nosotros DGM no es mío ni lo será, es de la gran cruel y despiadada Hoshino Katsura

Advertencias: Yullen (o algo así), el típico AU escolar, un montón de cursilerías sin mucho sentido y OoC -W-

Sin más, disfruten este one-shot

* * *

**Es solo otro día sin ti.**

Capítulo único.

Dieron las seis de la mañana y el reloj despertador sonó justo como lo hacía cada mañana en la que debía ir a la escuela. Golpeó el pequeño artefacto para poder silenciar aquel timbre tan jodidamente molesto y se revolvió en la cama con tal de no levantarse y quedarse en ese sitio durante todo el día, a pesar de no tener ni una pizca de sueño. Tronó la lengua con fastidio y sin más remedio se levantó para alistarse e ir a la escuela, permanecer ahí no le ayudaría en nada. Se estaba comportando de una manera irracional por una tontería sin sentido. Maldijo entre dientes por primera vez en el día.

Una vez terminado su desayuno envuelto por un denso silencio, tomó sus pertenencias y comenzó su recorrido rumbo a la escuela, no sin antes despedirse de sus padres antes de salir. Un semáforo en verde le obligó a detenerse y su mirada comenzó un escudriño a los objetos ubicados a su alrededor. Autos, edificios, personas, nada fuera de lo común, con excepción de una mirada grisácea del otro lado de la acera caminando tan despreocupadamente y con algo de comida en una de sus manos, ignorando su presencia por completo, no es como si le importara; aun así, sin darse cuenta, esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible.

Suspiró cansinamente y emprendió de nueva cuanta su caminata ante el cambio de la luz en el semáforo, está vez con una serie de pensamientos, o más bien recuerdos, no muy gratos. Estúpidos sentimientos problemáticos, a pesar de haber transcurrido 7 meses desde que rompieron, continuaba sintiéndolos como el día en el cual se dio cuenta que era capaz de querer a alguien.

_Flashback_

_–Tsk, ¿por qué tan serio, Moyashi? –cuestionó tranquilamente  
_

_–Es Allen, BaKanda… Y bueno, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo –el castaño comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y a evitar su mirada. Tenía que ser algo serio para obligar al ojigris a actuar de esa manera_

_–Entre más rápido lo sueltes, más rápido terminarás con esto; así que habla de una buena vez –alentó al inglés sin siquiera pensar que las siguientes palabras le harían pasar un mal rato_

_–Yo… Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… ¿Sabes? Para que una relación funcione es necesario que ambas partes se esmeren y a lo largo de estos casi 11 meses siento que he sido el único en hacerlo. Nunca esperé demasiado de ti porque sé cómo eres, aun así lo que me das es prácticamente nada. Yo te quiero, más que eso, pero no estoy seguro que sientas lo mismo por mí, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar. Duele mucho decir esto, pero duele más lo frío e indiferente que puedes llegar a ser. Adiós, Yu._

_Se quedó petrificado y no podía procesar las palabras recién pronunciadas. ¿Ese tipo le había dicho que terminaron? ¿Realmente lo dijo? Quería responder las acusaciones que el castaño levantaba en su contra, pero sus labios no pudieron pronunciar palabra alguna y sus ojos solo pudieron apreciar aquella silueta alejarse hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión, quedándose todavía en un estado de shock. El abrazador sol de verano le hizo volver en sí, dándose cuenta que al no haber ido tras él para intentar arreglar la situación lo había perdido. Igual, no era la gran cosa terminar con alguien, solo bastarían unos cuantos días para que esa molesta sensación en su pecho desapareciera. Él era el gran __Kanda __Yu, una persona incapaz de permitir que una situación tan banal como esa lo afectara. Sin más que pudiera hacer decidió emprender su camino a casa._

_Fin flashback_

Ese gran Kanda Yu no resultó ser más que un fiasco, aquel ser al que la mayoría le temía y a quien creían incapaz de albergar cualquier tipo de sentimiento por alguien no pudo superar la molesta sensación en su pecho a pesar de haber transcurrido 7 meses desde ese día. Que ingenuo y arrogante de su parte haber tenido ese pensamiento. Pero no tenía derecho a quejarse, él sencillamente aceptó la decisión del otro sin más, pensando que todo había sido una especie de juego para él y obtener una experiencia más en la vida. El sonido de la campana indicando el inicio de las clases lo devolvió a la realidad, una realidad en la que ya no podía probar esos labios tan dulces que le encantaban, una realidad en la que la única forma de interactuar con esas molestia era a través de insultos y golpes, justo como al inicio de todo. Y en esa asquerosa realidad, Allen Walker le estaba sonriendo de manera estúpida sin alguna razón aparente. Chasqueó la lengua e ignoró por completo el gesto del castaño.

La hora del almuerzo llegó tras un montón de fastidiosas clases y habladuría inútil de los profesores, todo desde su punta de vista ya que la mayoría habían explicado tema de examen. Fue por un plato de soba y buscó una mesa para él solo, ignorando olímpicamente a un par de personas quienes le hacían señas para que se acercara. Si bien, antes de conocer al Moyashi y salir con él era una persona bastante tajante y solitaria, la ruptura con él aumentó exponencialmente esas características suyas. Comenzó a degustar su almuerzo.

Alejarse de las personas que le consideraban un amigo le permitía esconder perfectamente su condición actual y tratar de sobrellevarla a su manera, no recordaba haberse sentido así cuando las cosas con su primer amor terminaron, quizás los sentimientos no habían sido verdaderos, jamás lo sabría. Maldijo entre dientes ante semejante pensamiento tan cursi e impropio de sí. Aunque alejarse de Lenalee y Lavi no era una solución a su problema, sospechaba que para estas alturas ya se habrían figurado lo que le sucedía y le daban su espacio, esperando el momento adecuado para acercarse de nueva cuenta; ese no era para para nada tonto, aunque de vez en cuando dudaba de la inteligencia del pelirrojo.

Sin esperarlo, al levantar la mirada y dirigirla a la mesa del pelirrojo y la china, encontró de nuevo a la persona a quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza, disfrutando de su inusual cantidad de comida con esos dos, sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien; desvió la mirada hastiado, podría engañar a la mayoría con esa mueca, pero a él no. Esa sonrisa era tan falsa coma la mayoría de las que dibujaba en su rostro para evitar preocupar a los demás. Aunque odiara esa mueca, la sonrisa verdadera del enano valía la pena disfrutarla. Se golpeó mentalmente ante semejante pensamiento tan fuera de lugar, esas sonrisas no volvería a verlas de nuevo. El Moyashi tenía razón al llamarlo idiota, pero ese ojigris lo era más por fingir siempre que estaba bien y por comportarse siempre tan caballerosamente y cortés.

Como si no supiera que esa ere era otro de sus trucos baratos, esa actitud tan falsa que solo servía para atraer a un montón de mujeres sin autoestima, como esa tal Rohfa, quien se la pasaba tontenado alrededor del idiota, que de seguro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que le estaba coqueteando. Y lo peor es que esa chica no era la única que se aprovechaba de la amabilidad del inglés, había una lista bastante larga que creció exponencialmente al saberse que Allen Walker era soltero. Sonrió para sí mismo al saber que por lo menos él sería el único en conocer al verdadero Moyashi, un tramposo, grosero, irrespetuoso y todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba ser, nada como sacarlo de quicio para después reconciliarse con un apasionado beso. Menuda estupidez todo lo que estaba pensando durante el almuerzo.

El segundo periodo de clases comenzaba y lo único que deseaba era largarse de una buena vez a su casa y olvidarse de todo lo que implicaba ser un estudiante en el último año de preparatoria. Ese día en el que supone que celebrarían un mes más de estar juntos ya era insoportable. Por más que se esmerará en evitar a ese ser que se ganó un lugar en su corazón y no podía superar, se lo encontraba en todos lados, casi parecía que el destino quisiera recordarle lo cruel que es la vida o el tipo lo estaba siguiendo a todas partes. De cualquier manera, todo eso se lo merecía por ser un imbécil que fue incapaz de tragarse su orgullo por una vez en su vida para pedir perdón por todo lo que no hizo y a la vez por todo lo que hizo, por haber sido incapaz de aceptar lo que realmente sentía por Allen Walker; solo le quedaba resignarse y verlo continuar con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido. Y eso no era nada sencillo si el tipo estaba sentado frente a él, dirigiendo su platina mirada a su asiento cada que el profesor se distraía lo suficiente. El inglés definitivamente se estaba vengando o por lo menos eso es lo que quería pensar. Siquiera imaginar que el castaño todavía sentía algo por él era muy poco probable, por no decir imposible. Bufó con fastidio y posó su fría mirada en la ventana en el otro lado del salón de clases.

Y cuando menos lo esperó, las clases hubieron terminado. Tomó sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible con tal de desaparecer de ese jodido lugar de una buena vez y encerrarse en su casa para recordar lo miserable que era su vida, pero sin tener que soportar la presencia del pelicastaño. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que alguien tomó su brazo con gentileza. Listo para desquitarse con el pobre infeliz que lo detuvo, se volvió lentamente dibujando en su rostro una mueca de verdadero sadismo y su asesina mirada se encontró con unos platinos orbes que miraban a la pared

–Moyashi –todos sus instintos asesinos se disolvieron en un instante, aun así mantuvo su cortante actitud. No debía bajar la guardia a pesar de tener al imbécil que le gustaba todavía enfrente suyo

–Es Allen. A-L-L-E-N ¿Cuándo lo comprenderás? –el otro le respondió más por costumbre que por renegarle

–Cómo si me importara –masculló y se soltó del agarre para continuar con su camino. La repentina actuación del castaño lo descolocó y no quería que alguien lo notara

–Espera un momento, Kanda ¿Podemos caminar juntos de regreso a casa? Lenalee y Lavi tienen planes para hoy y no quiero regresar solo… –murmuró mientras sonreía de una manera tímida

–¿Por qué demonios querría caminar al lado de un moyashi como tú? –cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada. Le valía un comino que el enano no quisiera volver solo, él tenía sus propios problemas y el inglés era el causante

–Que no soy ningún moyashi, maldito imbécil. Y si no quieres hacerlo, solo di no y ya, BaKanda –intentó fulminarlo con la mirada y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar

–Che, un moyashi será siempre un moyashi. Además, si dejo que te vayas solo, eres tan tonto que podrían atropellarte al tratar de cruzar la calle y Lenalee no dejaría de reclamarme por eso –se justificó con un tono socarrón y alcanzó al castaño sin estar muy seguro de cómo terminó cediendo

–Lo que digas, BaKanda –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo sin dirigirse palabra alguna y continuaron de igual manera hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la escuela. La mente de Kanda era un lío. Ambos tras la ruptura habían establecido una especie de acuerdo silencioso en el cada quien respetaría su espacio y no se entrometerían en la vida del otro, tal y como compañeros de clase, conviviendo solo lo necesario; y así había ocurrido durante todas esas semanas a excepción de cuando terminaban golpeándose por, tenía que admitirlo, cualquier estupidez: desde un insulto hasta tirarse la comida o cualquier otro objeto. Sin embargo, ahora iban los dos tranquilamente caminando como un par de buenos amigos. Esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio a una mocosa con gafas acercarse hacia ellos, o más bien al castaño.

–Wa-Walker… que bueno que pude encontrarte, por un momento creí que ya no lo haría –habló agitada la molesta mujer sin percatarse de su presencia

–Rohfa ¿para qué me necesitas? –respondió amablemente mientras dibujaba una de sus falsas sonrisas, él solo rodó los ojos con fastidio

–Walker, no, Allen, yo, yo… –vio el patético intento de la mujer por intentar formar una oración coherente que confesara sus sentimientos al ojigris, porque estaba seguro que ese era el propósito de la mujer y el castaño mantenía la misma falsa sonrisa en su rostro

–Che, yo me largo, Moyashi. Tengo cosas que hacer –avisó y comenzó a caminar bastante molesto ¿por qué se sentía así? El Moyashi y él ya no eran más que compañeros de clase. Estúpidos sentimientos idiotas que no podía superar

–Rohfa, ¿te importaría dejarlo para otro día? Llevo algo de prisa –oyó la molesta voz del ojigris a lo lejos sin prestarle demasiada importancia. Por él ese tipo podría pudrirse en el infierno

–No te preocupes, Walker. De hecho ya no importa, nos vemos luego –no distinguió las palabras que dijo la mujer, pero seguro eran su confesión. Sí, esa misma tarde todo el mundo podía pudrirse en el infierno

–Espérame, BaKanda –sus pensamientos suicidas volvieron interrumpirse por esa estúpida melosa voz

–Jódete –murmuró en cuanto el inglés lo alcanzó

–¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Kanda? Hoy has estado demasiado raro –le dijo encarándolo, se había olvidado que ese enano tenía demasiadas agallas

–Nada de tu incumbencia. Solamente quiero llegar a mi casa, Moyashi. Hoy no ha sido un buen día –confesó para que el inglés lo entendiera y dejará en paz de una buena vez, en cualquiera otra situación ya hubiera amenazado al chico para alejarlo, pero no tenía ganas de iniciar una pelea

–Es Allen y te entiendo. Hoy ha sido un día difícil –comentó suavemente mirando el azul cielo adornado con blancas nubes, ocultando su rostro

–Serás idiota –fue lo único inteligente que logró articular ¿era su imaginación o el Moyashi también estaba sufriendo?

–Me lo dices tantas veces que estoy comenzando a creerlo –murmuró y continuó su camino a través de las calles de la ciudad. Kanda solamente le seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

Ese mísero día, en el cual se celebraría un me más de estar juntos, estaba resultando ser una jodida molestia. Demonios, lo extrañaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir y el pelicastaño no le ayudaba mucho a mantener la indiferencia de siempre. Esas estúpidas sonrisas que le dedicaba de la nada, esa compañía que le brindaba de vez en cuando y su incompresible comportamiento. Era un pobre diablo que definitivamente había quedado atrapado por ese sentimiento. Esbozando una sonrisa de lástima para sí mismo bastante marcada, contempló la espalda del ojigris y se preguntó lo que ese tipo estaría pensando; hasta que un semáforo en luz verde los hizo detenerse

–Tu casa está cruzando la calle, ¿verdad? –comentó lo más casual del mundo, volteándose para mirarlo de frente

–¿Por qué? ¿Quieres acompañarme? –soltó venenosamente mientras le sostenía la mirada, esperando algún comentario agresivo para comenzar otra de sus absurdas peleas

–Oh BaKanda, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte –le respondió quedamente – ¿sabes que días es hoy? –finalizó su intervención sin despegar su platina mirada del rostro de Kanda

–Che ¿a qué viene esa estúpida pregunta? Hoy es viernes –contestó fingiendo demencia, por supuesto que sabía que día era, jamás podría olvidar algo así, mas no deseaba darle una mala impresión al decir la respuesta correcta sin embargo, con esas palabras, el semblante del castaño se ensombreció y bajó la mirada

–Claro, es viernes. Mira ya puedes cruzar la avenida. Nos vemos luego –y el enano emprendió la retirada.

Él solo se quedó congelado, viendo como esa escena en la cual no podía alcanzarlo se repetía, a pesar de no ser más que compañeros de clase, pero está vez sus piernas comenzaron a moverse hasta alcanzarlo y su mano se colocó en uno de sus hombros. Quizá era el momento indicado para liberarse de todos esos sentimientos que lo habían estado afligiendo

–Moyashi –el susodicho se tensó ante el contacto y ante el sonido de su voz

–¿Qué quieres, BaKanda? –contestó con la vista fija en el piso

–¿Podrías decirme que día es hoy? –soltó y se colocó delante del Moyashi, posando una de sus manos en la barbilla del otro y obligarlo a mirarlo

–Hoy es viernes. Tú ya lo habías dicho –balbuceó mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas desviando la mirada

–Respuesta equivocada. Hoy es solo otro día sin ti –respondió y observó como el sonrojo del inglés se volvía más intenso, esbozando así una sonrisa socarrona

–Kanda… ¿qué quieres decir con eso? –los orbes ojigris lo miraban con una muestra de sorpresa y confusión

–Lo que quiere decir, Moyashi

Sin más tiempo que perder y antes que el castaño reaccionara, posó sus labios sobre los del otro, sintiendo de nueva cuenta la suavidad y el sabor dulce de éstos en un movimiento tierno, disfrutando cada momento antes de ser regresado a su asquerosa realidad, pero para su sorpresa Allen lo abrazó del cuello y profundizó así el beso, permitiéndole incluso explorar su boca y gustoso lo hizo, sin dejar de lado la delicadeza. La falta de oxígeno los obligó a separarse

–Con que otro día sin mí ¿eh? –sonrió de manera genuina

–Che, eres un idiota –bufó y le dio la espalda emprendiendo lo que quedaba de camino para llegar a su hogar

–No hace falta que lo digas, ya lo sé ¿Puedo acompañe a tu casa, Yu? –alcanzó a Kanda y se paró a su lado, esperando por el rojo del semáforo y cruzar

–Hmp, has lo que quieras –cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por su parte el castaño buscó la mano del japonés y entrelazó sus dedos, apretándolos un poco. Cuando la luz roja detuvo los automóviles, ellos estaban caminando en dirección contraria a sus casas, dispuestos a reponer el tiempo perdido.

* * *

**Notas de la autora -A-**

Buenas~

Antes que nada, si hay errores –los cuales estoy segura que hay– mis más sinceras disculpas.

Bien, pues aquí me tienen en mis acostumbradas actualizaciones de media noche/madrugada xD Hoy les traigo otra historia de mi OTP, esta vez en el universo más cliché de todos, el escolar -W- Tenía ganas de escribir una cursilería entre este par y salió esto xD, espero que haya sido de su agrado y no me haya salido muuuuy OoC. Sé que está simplón, pero esta cosa prácticamente salió en lugar de mi tarea e¬e

Si desean decirme cualquier sobre este trabajo, siéntanse libres de hacerlo a través de un review, de veras, no me importan si son jitomatazos, critica constructiva o cualquier otro comentario, saber que alguien está leyendo mi trabajo es suficiente para mí -3-

Por si hay algún lector de mi fanfic de nombre kilométrico, he de avisarles que la actualización va para largo, no sé porqué me está costando algo de trabajo escribir los capítulos a pesar de ya saber perfectamente de qué va, aunque haré mi mayor esfuerzo para tenerlo antes de que acabe el mes.

En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles por hoy

Abrazos virtuales~

Mabo-san -W-


End file.
